Danny Phantom goes camping
by witch16
Summary: Danny and the gang go camping with Danny's enemies. Unknown it's being viewed live.


Danny Phantom Camping

Me: My first Danny phantom fick. Based on a picture.

 **Chapter one**

 _I have to escape maybe there's an open window._ "Danny!" _Oh busted._ "Yes Sam?" Danny said putting on his best i'm totally innocent smile. "You aren't thinking of ditching us are you?" Sam said crossing her arms. Danny sighed no use trying to get of it. "But Sam I don't understand why I have to camping with my mortal enemies." Danny said letting go of his backpack straps to wave his arms to prove his point. "Dude, it's almost Halloween also known as hallows eve the ghosts created the truce so no one would fight on Halloween and instead just haunt and celebrate the holiday." Tucker said looking up from his PDA to set the directions into the spectra speeder. "So it's a weekend of no ghost fighting. I could be sleeping or finishing up my chores or working on my other responsibilities. Besides why are you guys going you're not ghosts?" Danny said trying to make a point. "We're your friends Danny." "Besides we help you catch the ghost so were a package deal." Tucker said butting in. "I don't know guys." Danny said scratching the back of his head. "Danny it will help us learn your enemies better and our parents all think we're going camping anyway and won't it be nice to relax without modern society." Jazz said coming down the stairs. "Besides won't Danni your daughter be there and if you leave her alone with your enemies including Vlad." Sam said smirking knowing she one this round. Danny groaned after Danny caved and let Jazz sico analysis him he realized he fit the requirements to be Danielle's father he fully accepted the role on top of keeping his secret. "Okay. Okay i'm going." He said getting in the spectra speeder. "I just have a bad feeling about this." "Danny we'll be fine." Tucker said. "Don't think so ghost child" an unknown ghost said.

 **Chapter two**

Everything was peaceful in Amity Park the teens were in despair as their parents had dragged them to an oldies concert. Valerie was most angry because her dad refused to have her bring her ghost weapons. "People of Amity Park!" A ghost cried appearing on stage creating a doom around the concert hall to prevent fleeing people. "Ghost!" Yelled Jack Fenton letting people sigh in relief that at least the incompetent ghost hunters were here. "The one time I don't bring ghost hunting equipment." With that people began to panic. "Oh don't worry i'm not here to hurt you." The ghost said acting calm. "Then what are you here for spook." Maddie Fenton yelled. "Oh well if anyone hasn't notice but no one has seen a Mr. Phantom I just want to so you were he is." With that people calmed down and Paulina started squealing. "Oh, by the way the names Void." He said pulling out a remote and pressing a button to show the screen. "Hey that's the Fenton assault vehicle." Jack yelled. _Prepare for your secrets to be exploited ghost boy._

 **Chapter three**

Danny was already in phantom for and glaring at Tucker. "Do you have to do it while were here? It's plain creepy." Danny said as Tuck was saying goodbye to technology. "Plasmius weird or possessed Mr. Lancer weird?" " _Hey" Mr. Lancer yelled. "What is the ghost boy doing with those losers?" Paulina said. "And Jazz." Dash replied. "But where is Danny?" Maddie said looking for her son._ "Uh Plasmius still wanting to date my mom even though she'll always love my dad weird." Danny replied. "Without doing illegal acts to do so." "Danny," Jazz said shaking her head. "Plasmius makes dad seem completely normal." _"Yeah that's my daughter!" Yelled Jack Fenton. "Jack shouldn't we be worried the kids have been around a nut." Maddie said gesturing to the screen._ "Your right and Jack toke a bazooka into the shower." _At this people turned and looked at Jack. "You never know when there's a ghost attack."_ "I still feel like something bad is going to happen." Danny said, "oh Danny lighten up your enemies for once aren't going to fight you and you won't have to worry about your big secret." Sam said trying to lighten the mood. "No technology." Tucker wined. "I wonder how Techus will deal with this if Tuck acts like this and his obsession is technology. I can totally put it in my thesis." Jazz said as they pulled up to their destination. _"Our kids are going camping with ghosts. This is all your faults Fentons." The Masons yelled. "Hey its obvious Phantom brain washed them we just have to find their location and we can save them." Maddie yelled back. "Everyone can we at least see what the ghosts will do to them." Valerie said calming the crowd._

 **Chapter four**

"Ah look the ghost boy and his friends have finally arrived." Skulker said. "Never mind that," Techus said "does the technology work in the speeder?" "No" Tucker said sadly. While Techus wailed over the loss of technology. Johnny 13 came over with Kitty and Shadow. _"Hey isn't that Jazzies ex-boyfriend?"_ "Hey Danny I see you and the goth chick aren't having trouble." Johnny said causing Sam and Danny to yell. "She/he not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" "Right" Kitty said with a wink causing them to blush. _"Back off you goth freak ghost boy's mine." Paulina screeched._ "Hello" a new ghost no one ever saw before stood before Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Phantom. He had green skin with green hair and wore traditional pirate garb with a white ghost dog sitting next to him. "I'm Old Blood i'm seen by only adults and like mind this is my dog Percy after Percy Julian." "The academic, civil rights activist, chemist, scientist and medical professional?" Jazz said staring a conversation. _"Good old Jazz talking academics were ever she goes, but this is the first I heard of having a conversation with a ghost." Mr. Lancer said being a neutral party on the topics of ghosts._ "Beware for me and my fiancé have arrived." The Box Ghost cried as he and Lunch Lady arrived. "Hey dipstick how long has he been saying that?" Ember said turning to Danny. "All week he is really happy she accepted." _Ew everyone thought._ Suddenly Phantom wasknocked down by a hairy beast. "Wulf!" Phantom cried in greeting. "Amigo" Wulf replied. "Oldie you were right there are different kinds of trees." Young Blood said coming out of the forest. "Daddy!" A small shout came from the trees as a black and white blur raced to Phantom. "I see the rumours of you having a daughter are true." Skulker said. _Amity Park and the world because Lance Thunder was recording this were in a silent shock. Danny Phantom resident ghost hero was a dad. Dash was shocked he never thought his hero could have a family much less a child. Paulina was crying because her soul mate had a child with an unnamed woman. Mr. Lancer was shocked Phantom was a teenage father considered how big a role model he was. Valerie was shocked she had just met Danielle and neither her nor Phantom gave of tat they were in a parent/child relationship and if so Danielle is half human is her mom a human and why would Phantom let her off on her own? One thought rang through the fenton's minds ghost can't reproduce._ "Ghosts of Amity Park met my daughter Danielle Phantom I didn't choose her name." Phantom said expressing the threat in the tone. "Ah I see the rumours were right you did take young Danielle as your daughter." Plasmius said walking in. "Although I was the one to create her." " _Wisconsin ghost!"Jake Fenton yelled._ Phantom turned and glared at Plasmius still holding Danielle. "Danielle has my DNA making me her father." "Ah but i'm the one that chemical engineered Danielle." Plasmius said pointing to himself. "Yeah and then you tried melting Danielle defiantly not good father material considering how cool she is." Phantom said putting Danielle down. "She is a pitiful excuse of a clone of you. And I have every right to her." Plasmius said grinning smugly. Phantom let a sly grin. "Actually you don't considering I have adoption papers of Danielle both as a human and ghost signed by the president." Phantom said showering both sets of adoption papers before putting them in his pockets. _A lot of things went through the minds of everyone. "I still have a chance." Said Paulina. Dash was shocked someone as cool as Phantom could just accept a freak of nature as is daughter and he couldn't accept the losers at school. The Fentons were shocked you could genetically engineer a ghost. Mr. Lancer couldn't help liking Phantom more for accepting responsibility of the young ghost girl and taking here in when others would have cast her out. Valerie was shocked she knew Phantom and Danielle had to be related because they looked like one another but for another ghost to try and clone Phantom get Danielle and then try to destroy Danielle. If Phantom saved her he was defiantly the better father even though he is still evil. Valerie looked over at her own father like Danielle her father was all she got._ "Okay everyone is here let's get started." Clockwork said having just arrived.

 **Chapter five**

The hours passed as the world watched they found out Skulker and Ember was dating. And Old Blood was Young Blood brother and guardian till he is eighteen. And Young Blood learned to make himself seen by adults and is the best friend of Danielle Phantom. It was night and Kitty, Lunch Lady and Skulker had turned in for the night. Techus was trying to get a cell phone signal, Jazz was having a conversation on ghost envy with old blood, Sam and Tucker were roasting marshmallows, Box Ghosts was using a flashlight to tell ghost stories and was shockingly scaring Clockwork and Tucker, Ember was playing her guitar and Wulf was jamming to it, Plasmius had got drunk and was trying to get Phantom to marry his cat, while Phantom tried to convince Sam to help him, and Johnny 13 was laughing as Young Blood and Danielle crept up on Plasmius. "No I won't marry your cat although I am glad you toke my advice you froot loop, but did you have to name it after my mom?" "Maddie" Plasmius cried as Danielle and Young Blood slammed a bucket of water on him causing him to release his hold on Phantom and slumping to the ground asleep two black rings covered his body turning him back into _Vlad Masters!_ Techus closed his phone and reached and grabbed Vlad's leg saying "I'll put him to bed on my way." Wulf yawned and curled up to sleep while Johnny 13, Box ghost, and Ember also went to bed and Clockwork left claiming his lair was dangerous to be left unguarded so long. Leaving Young Blood who was sitting in Old Blood's lap roasting marsh mellows; Danielle was curled up in Phantom's lap eating a smore, while Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Old Blood talked. "Danny you have to tell your parent." Sam said. "Yeah dude it's getting hard to keep your secret Valerie's at the brink of it." Tucker said. "I don't its hard guys." Phantom said looking down. "Danny it will do you well both mentally and physically." Jazz said as Old Blood nodded. "Guys what am I supposed to do just go up to mom and dad and say. Hey mom and i'm the ghost boy Danny Phantom who you hate and have been shrinking my other responsibilities to Ghost hunt 24/7. And i'm only a half ghost making me a freak of nature in both words and there are only three of us in the world one being my daughter when the last half ghost is Vlad Masters" _uh oh_ "your old collage buddy." As Phantom said this two white rings appeared around his body turning the jump suit into jeans and a t-shirt, white hair to black and green eyes to blue. Where Phantom stood a minute before now stood Daniel Fenton. "Who tried cloning me and is completely hangover mom and blames dad for ghost acne which turned him into a ghost. And this all happened when you guys were out and I was showing Sam and Tucker the portal and I went in and hit the on button and got hit with too much ectoplasm. By the way i'm flunking English." Danny said not realizing he blurted his secret to the world.

 **Epilogue**

"Mom, dad?" Danny said walking into his house. "In the family room Danny come here." Danny looked at his parents as he sat on the couch. "Danny why didn't you tell us you were Phantom?"

Me: Please review. I got my learners permit.


End file.
